Public locations such as train stations often provide lockers for temporary individual use by a user. When a user wishes to gain access to a public locker, the user commonly has to obtain a physical key or a code in order to access the locker once it is locked, often following payment for a temporary rental of the locker. Payment for a locker typically includes inserting coins or other currency into the locker, or paying by credit card for the rental. However, physical keys and codes can be cumbersome and can easily be lost. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved secure storage for users in public places.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.